


Стихи о любви и смерти

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mithrim, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Просто много стихов про Маэдроса и Фингона. Любовь в толкиновском смысле. Много Митрима. И - внезапно! - некоторое количество археологии. (Потому что если стихи пишутся в экспедиции, то она в них очень часто есть. А эти - писались в том числе в разных экспедициях.)Порядок событий - примерно хронологический.Часть из этого - песни, только пою их обыкновенно не я.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	1. Поиск и спасение

_ **Стихи о любви и смерти** _ **  
(Маэдрос-и-Фингон)**

** **(Вступление)** **

*** * ***

Душа уже не заболит,  
Еще живая...  
Перерожденье в мегалит?  
Ну что ж, бывает. 

А я начну – за слоем слой,  
Курган, работа...  
Душа сроднилась со скалой,  
Но отчего-то 

Еще висит на волоске  
Надежда встречи...  
Стрела сломается в руке.  
Мне будет – легче. 

...Когда б и телу стать скалой...  
Но жизнь была нам  
Не только сломанной стрелой,  
Корявым планом, - 

Дразнила тем, что не сбылось  
Неотвратимо...  
На бровке – «Aiya» вкривь и вкось  
И «Maitimo». 

20.06.01, ночь и утро 

*** * ***

**** _Поле. Пасмурно. Маетно. Третья неделя..._  
(...)  
...этот ужас – свобода. 

_/me_

На третьей неделе  
Приходит «свобода от» –  
Опять на пределе  
Души и расхода нот, 

Опять на изломе  
Погоды, курганов, дат...  
Безбрежная – кроме  
Запрета на звездопад, 

Бездонная – впрочем,  
Неслышнее во сто крат  
Ты знаешь – отсрочен  
Всего лишь разрыв, возврат, 

Изгнание чуда,  
Ухарское «По домам!..»  
Но мысли покуда  
Текут в унисон холмам, 

Все медленнеё – к ночи  
(И лагерь почти что тих)...  
О чем же?  
А впрочем,  
Ведь снова о тех двоих. 

25.07, Потудань, оказия 

**Начало**

***  
\- Не привыкнуть к тоске утрат  
Даже тем, кто прошел по Льду.  
Где теперь ты, мой брат?  
Где идешь ты, мой брат?  
\- Я по бездне иду. 

\- Каждый шаг стоит многих лет,  
Да и есть ли нужда – идти?  
Возвращайся к себе,  
Возвращайся к земле!  
\- Я не помню пути. 

\- ...А в руке моей, как вода,  
Это глупое слово «смерть».  
Ты уходишь в туман,  
Ты идешь в никуда...  
Умоляю, ответь! 

Впрочем, ведаю твой ответ:  
«Бесполезно», «не изменить»,  
«И конец наш предпет»...  
Вот тебе – моё «нет!»,  
Вот тебе – моя нить. 

Станет нитью моя душа,  
Еле видной тропой в снегу.  
Обернись, сделай шаг,  
Лишь начни – сделай шаг...  
\- Если только смогу. 

...И – на нити, на волоске,  
Осторожно – к звену звено,  
На снегу и песке,  
В целый год – по строке,  
Станут души – одно. 

Сколько лет пронесли ветра...  
\- Знаешь, легче пройти по Льду...  
\- Что бы ни было, брат,  
Где бы ни был ты, брат,  
Позови – я приду. 

6.10.01, по змейской просьбе 

«Оплаченное – навсегда»  
(рекламный лозунг неизвестно чего) 

**1**

Жизнь другую жизнью оплатить,  
Что совсем не значит – умирать:  
Просто –никуда не уходить,  
У любой печали отобрать, 

Разогнать теплом любую дрожь,  
То, что тяжело – не бередить…  
А когда ты все-таки умрешь,  
Больше не сумеется – платить. 

**2**  
_«…и смерть была ему наградой»_

Я слышал, как горная птица поет:  
«Оплачено жизнью – навеки твое», -  
И в полночь подзвездную вышел.  
И, в мире один (отчего – не вдвоем?),  
Я видел - смыкался судьбы окоем,  
Я слышал. 

«…Но как же? В земле нерушимых основ –  
Ни звездных ночей, ни отчаянных слов,  
Все это – лишь морок!»  
\- Я ехал на север, и в руки легло  
Натянутым луком нежданное зло,  
Начало раздора. 

А небо – темней. Ты торопишься встреч,  
Плутает в привычных сплетениях речь,  
И яблоком тонет  
В той, так и не названной нами реке…  
И сердце твое умещалось в руке,  
В раскрытой ладони. 

На звезды разбит разделения лед.  
…А сердце болело, готовясь в отлет,  
И не понимало:  
Осталось покоя – рука на плече,  
А сердце болело и билось – зачем  
Так мало? 

\- Так – мало? Нас двое – умножим на два.  
Пусть катится время ( - желтеет листва - ),  
Не внемля  
Двоим над рекою, - незримой рекой, -  
Быть может, вновь сыщется сердцу покой  
В тех землях? – 

Пусть облаком тает, и птицей поет,  
Лишь не улетает, навеки твое, –  
Поверишь? – никто не осудит… 

А в вере и твердости – горечи чуть:  
Навеки и жизнью? – Ну что же, плачу! –  
Так будет. 

…Я слышал,  
Как горная птица поет.  
Все выше  
Уносится имя твое,  
Как в танце –  
Листва, облака и вода…  
Останься,  
Не созданный для «никогда»… 

… - 08.10.2003 

Между двух клятв  
или  
УКАЭ-2001 

Пора о Древах – нет, столбах! – затеять плач,  
А после в гневе вопросить «Увы, доколь?»  
Сломали линию электропередач,  
Доселе шедшую в село Даниляколь. 

Два странных вора – грузовик, подъемный кран...  
(«Два вора» – слышишь? – попадают в резонанс  
Предвестьем – заново! – безмерно древних ран,  
И воссозданием истории – из нас). 

Нас ждет бессветие (знакомые слова!) –  
Не темнота (похуже!), но еще не Тьма.  
... «Нас ждет бессмертие!» – и кругом голова,  
И хуже мрака – помрачение ума. 

А за дорогой, на полях – пожар степной,  
Как будто облако растет из-под земли.  
(И снова эхом – хоть и позже – дым стеной,  
Не тот ли дым, каким надежды изошли?) 

Но кто же отсветом (и то же пламя – взгляд),  
Герольдом горя – «не был, не успел, не смог»,  
Не столько верой (тем же пламенем – земля),  
Но долгом верности (и душу – под замок)? 

Другой же (взгляд покуда ясен): «Дураки!» –  
Да не словами рушат чары этих слов.  
А так хотелось – дотянуться до руки,  
И просто взглядом (да тот взгляд – поверх голов). 

А так хотелось... Но схватило, понесло, -  
И гнев, и мщение, и другу, и врагу...  
А что успелось – развело и обожгло,  
И стало заревом на дальнем берегу. 

А что осталось? Ослепительная высь  
Над ржавым конусом, воздвигнутым Врагом.  
...Себе не скажешь – не посмеешь – «Не клянись!»:  
Ведь бесконечно, безнадежно – о другом... 

Я верю хроникам. В их дебрях – ни следа  
Второй из клятв, листай хоть трижды каждый том.  
Но кто же первой – «Спи!», и тонкой, как слюда,  
Прозрачной сетью, на века... Смолчим о том. 

Пожар погас, и день к закату. Отлегло.  
Почти не верится, что пройдена черта.  
Свет есть. Откуда-то. Не важно. Повезло:  
Нас ждет – всего-то лишь! – ночная темнота. 

Но тот же отсвет – на стекле (и пусть без слов) –  
И, забывая, как курганы тянут вниз,  
На миг, над площадью (успеть!), поверх голов –  
А вдруг не поздно? – «Умоляю, не клянись!» 

08.09.01, Кырык-Оба 2А, курган 8 

(Вальс-оборотка) 

Все слова золотые и славые лихие дела  
Ледяная пустыня руками пустыми взяла. 

Опускаются ниже созвездия, веки и речь,  
И останется выжить, коль в снег не отважился лечь. 

Мир еще узнаваем, хотя и не виден почти,  
И страна неживая себя позволяет не чтить. 

Ах, строка межевая - "Останься!" - былая беда!  
Я не переживаю. Я пережил все - навсегда. 

Оправдался делами, телами упавших за мной...  
И веселое пламя плясало далекой стеной. 

Снов отчаянных стая листает небес зеркала.  
"-Ты истаешь. - Истаю, и мной прорастает скала." 

Мыслей темное варево, что все бурлишь - об одном?  
Я устал разговаривать с неисчезающим сном. 

"- Ты исчезнешь. - Исчезну, как снам полагается - днем.  
\- День осыпался в бездну. - И новым восстанет огнем. 

Это - горечь земная, тщета убегающих лет...  
Но меня ты узнаешь в любом своем дне на земле. 

А узнать, как и прежде легко меня - хоть вдалеке."  
....По разбитой надежде и стали на правой руке. 

04.06.02 

*** * ***

Травы скрывают серый закат,  
Тучи скрывают красный.  
Взгляд твой уходит за облака  
Призрачно и напрасно: 

Мы летели под облаками…  
Мы над туманом летели…  
И казалось, за нами в погоню – камень  
Тех скал,  
И тех гор метели,  
И тьма – в погоню за нами,  
Слепящая, злая тьма,  
И море – всеми волнами…  
Мы, верно, сходили с ума,  
Или я – один за двоих… 

Один. Даже ветер стих. 

Мы летели под облаками…  
А впрочем, ведь ты и не помнишь.  
Когда позади скрылись лед и камень,  
Я даже не звал на помощь,  
Только «все будет, - шептал, - хорошо»,  
Но слова – как струи песка,  
И не слишком ли поздно тебя нашел,  
И не слишком ли долго – искал? 

Летели… А после время пришло,  
Словно весь мир – облака.  
«Все хорошо» - но устало и зло:  
Слишком уж ноша легка.  
И красный закат позади,  
Хищный, каленый закат…  
Не обожгись, не уходи:  
Ноша моя легка,  
Слишком легка… 

Но это так просто – позволить жить:  
Ни перед кем, не в бою  
Душу свою отдать, положить,  
Выплатить за твою.  
Но это так долго – верить да ждать  
И быть – одному за двоих,  
И все-таки выстрадать, оправдать  
Пожатие пальцев твоих,  
Пусть слабое, но живое… 

Но это так больно – узнать, что нас снова двое. 

А дни опять растеклись в века  
(И каждый второй – зима),  
Но травы укроют ненастный закат  
На западном склоне холма,  
И ветер проходит волной в траве,  
И ветер в травах поет,  
И я бы остался при них – весь век,  
Но это право твое,  
И покуда ручаюсь своей головой  
И силой своей любви,  
Вот Север твой – иной и живой,  
Возьми его и живи. 

**27-28.07**


	2. Митрим - 1. Дождаться.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда-то, вывешивая эту подборку стихов в одном сообщесте, я делила ее на части для удобства отправки и чтения. Так Митрима оказалось два выпуска. Но они получились несколько про разное, и потому - пусть будут и тут два.

**2\. Митрим.**

Что он говорит (ЩАСТЬЕ)

Это чужое, былое горе  
Восемь лучей сводит на горле,  
Цепи плетет, рвет на части...  
Все это - было (с тобой - колкой пургой - зимой),  
Было - судьбой, бедой, ну а теперь - домой,  
Там у нас, маленький мой,  
Будет одно только счастье,  
Покой и счастье.  
Почти - наш утраченный рай:  
В покое в тепле, в тиши...  
Только... Не умирай.  
Не догорай. Дыши.  
Вот так. Еще раз. У тебя почти получилось, милый...

22.08.04, автобус с Нарна (+ правка "по Фреду")

***

Острый твой - мертвый! - профиль, серая в пятнах кожа,  
Трещинами и шрамами, тенями до черноты, -  
Я не смогу полюбить их; возненавидеть - тоже;  
Я не смогу поверить в то, что все это - ты.

Друг мой, мудрец и мастер, наследник, правитель, воин  
(Все твои вины рассказаны и каждая - прощена), -  
Ты ныне лежишь недвижно, по-неживому спокоен;  
Я ткань отжимаю над чашей - и каждая капля слышна.

И вот - не дано иного, и что же мне остается?  
"Свет в доме", душа живая, что все еще не ушла, -  
Мерцает едва заметно, где-то у сердца бьется, -  
И я говорю ей "Майтимо", - и вслух, и волной тепла.

Быть может, и ошибаюсь я, тобой ее называя,  
И дом создавая ей заново, присвоив такую власть,  
Но все-таки мне откликается "свет в доме", душа живая,  
И медленно сходит та рана, что дочерна запеклась.

2:34 06.12.03, картина Катарины Шмиль

Фингон. Клятва.

Я имею на тебя право.  
Я не верую в тщету чуда.  
Хоть бы прочие кругом – правы,  
Не устану, снова звать буду.

Сдвинул сердце я твое трижды  
С мертвой точки тишины, с края.  
Я добьюсь тебя. Дойду. Выжду.  
Я не верую, хотя – знаю:

Это тело вряд ли жить сможет.  
Слышишь – сотней голосов ноют:  
«Он не выживет – собой». Что же!  
Обещаю: будет жить – мною.

Зря ли был я – черных стен выше,  
Где до неба и земли – равно?  
Я тебя не отпущу, слышишь?  
Я имею на тебя право.

...Листья падают – твоей масти.  
Сквозь отчаянье кричу тьме я:  
«Я ведь Нолдо, я и сам – мастер,  
Я небывшее творить смею!»

Без ответа – плач ваш и яд ваш:  
Слишком больно – вслух о том чуде.  
Без свидетелей – моя клятва,  
Не угроза, но обет: «Будет».

Нужно – черную твою гостью  
Встречу грудью и уйду – выше...  
Я столетья отдаю горстью.  
Проживи их за меня, слышишь?  
22-23.08  
Малаховка – Люберцы – Часовня

Почти малаховская осень  
(Второй сентиментальный сонет)

_"И тянется строка, и не видать пока_  
_Ни проблеска идей в сиреневом и синем_  
_Тумане образов, что станут облака..."_  
_Крыс_

Не образы, не сны... Чуть выше - облака,  
Раздернутся - туман, едва сгустятся - горы...  
Вполслова, сквозь ответ, всю вечность - разговоры,  
Но дерзостно в Ничто протянута рука.

Привычный листопад летящих наземь лет...  
Прошу, коснись руки: я глух к иным наградам.  
Мы не спеша пройдем над облетевшим садом.  
Мы только "над" - вдвоем. Я не хочу к земле.

Ни поздние цветы, ни запахи травы  
Не соблазнят - зане заранее мертвы,  
И недалек тот дождь, что скроет их в трясине.

Он грянет... Но рука не тянется к плащу:  
Я в небесах иных, где истово ищу  
Хоть проблеска души в сиреневом и синем.

04.10.2001, день, Малаховка

Колыбельная мирно спящему  
(Посвящается одной постановочной фотографии)

В мире, где равно немыслимы радость и ужас,  
Шли осторожно, по пояс в тумане звенящем.  
«Пятеро» – счел бы их кто-нибудь, не удосужась  
Вспомнить о спящем, -  
И был бы, к несчастию, прав.

Небо, какие у спящих спокойные лица!  
Их, не причастным прошедшего тягостной дани,  
Можно не видеть: грядущее жаждет пролиться  
Мутным страданьем  
И днем, разрывающим сон.

Спи, мой шестой, непричастный живым и ушедшим, -  
Встану на страже, храня драгоценную ношу.  
Пусть порицают, стократ назовут сумасшедшим, -  
Пост не заброшу,  
Покуда дыханье со мной.

Ну а пока собираю по каплям надежду –  
В белом тумане, в любви, в многословье ученом...  
Спи, как меж кровью и тьмою, спеленутый между  
Красным и черным, -  
Все прочее сделаю я.

Буду – не к сроку, но к сердца нечастому стуку, -  
Душу латать, изощряясь в искусстве портняжьем.  
Все, что останется, просто вложу тебе в руку,  
В левую, княже, -  
Проснешься и станешь читать.

*

_"Но стирать не стал, код Маэдроса себе на дискетку списал, чтоб братьям показать."  
Орден св. Маниака, "Фин-гон"_

И снова - вальс?. Конечно, раз-два-три,  
Истершийся, присохший, как репей:  
Сотри меня, сотри меня, сотри, -  
Я выпаду со звоном из цепей,

Я воздух до тебя осилю вплавь  
(Такое мастерство грешно забыть) -  
Избавь меня, разбей меня, расплавь,  
Я больше никогда не буду быть,

Лишь попрошу, не размыкая рук -  
"А ты - живи", и - пылью по лучу...

_Присутствуя, отсутствует мой друг._  
Бесчувствием - присутствую. Молчу.

Я знаю - к солнцу тянется трава,  
Но - не взгляну, не подойду к окну...  
Я разделяю лето на слова,  
Но как же твои веки разомкну?

Мои труды подобны витражу  
(То бледный свет, то - ясно-голубой...).  
Я миру это чудо покажу,  
Когда опять сложу тебя - тобой.

Я растоплю - когда он будет - снег,  
И тростником раздвину губы - "пей"...  
...Я падаю. Туда, где в каждом сне  
Я прахом выпадаю из цепей.

Пытаюсь уцепиться за металл,  
Бесспорно приближаюсь к февралю...  
Единый мой, я все-таки устал.  
Посторожи его, а я посплю.

3:05 12.01.2005

***

Вот такая у меня награда:  
Белое на белом – не заметишь,  
Так! – не позовешь и не ответишь,  
Только эхом памяти – отрава.  
Покатилось яблоко из сада  
По хорошим и плохим погодам,  
Экая досада! – целым годом,  
Колесом по слякоти и травам.

Вот такая у меня опора –  
Легкая на легком, лист летящий,  
Ветер, над ручьями шелестящий,  
Так похожий на усталый голос…  
Семенем проигранного спора  
Ты летишь теперь над миром новым,  
Легкой спорой, семенем кленовым,  
Чьим паденьем небо раскололось.

Лучшее мое приобретенье –  
Подойти спокойно и склониться,  
Но не в поле, не в мольбе о чуде, -  
Перечтя пылинки на кровати…  
Но вчера лежали, словно тени,  
А сегодня дрогнули ресницы, -  
Словно еле слышно спелось – «будет»,  
Словно и на нашу долю – хватит…

Вечной тенью яблочного года –  
Ветер новый, старая невзгода,  
Целых пять столетий листопада…  
Вот такая у меня награда.

11-13.04.2003

Маленькая <s>заборная</s> баллада;-)

_"И в неудачах, в гордости и лжи,_  
_Смеясь над злой судьбой и делая, что должен,_  
_Он бросил ей, как вызов, верность_  
_И принял, как награду, жизнь._  
_(…)_  
_И был суров и светел взгляд_  
_Вернувшегося с победою назад."_

_Анарион, «Фингон»_

Круженье и кружево бреда,  
И не воспротивишься – слаб.  
Увидится тот, кто был предан, -  
И словно не знающий зла.

Но прихоти злобной капризом  
И милость такая – больней:  
Он тихо твердит «Я – не призрак», -  
Он, тень в паутине теней.

Не нужно. Когда я достоин  
Добра – хоть какого-нибудь –  
Останься! Иное –пустое.  
Еще хоть недолго побудь.

И боль пытки прошлой отпустит  
(До той, что начнет новый круг) –  
От этой безудержной грусти  
И легкости призрачных рук.

Да, тень облегченья, не боле –  
Но здесь и не будет иной, -  
От той же, несказанной, воли:  
Прийти и остаться со мной.  
*  
…Тому ж, кто виденьем был признан,  
Казался – увы, не к добру, -  
Все больше похожим на призрак  
Лежащий в беспамятстве друг.

И вспышки сознанья – короче,  
И сам он – почти невесом…  
Зачем он поверить не хочет,  
Что ныне весь Ангбанд – лишь сон?

Зачем (всех сокровищ дороже,  
И легкость твоя – тяжела)  
Ты снова поверить не можешь,  
Что вырван из пропасти зла?

Но мне ли – витийствовать перед  
Судьбой, что отныне – двоим?  
И если не время поверить,  
Я буду виденьем твоим.

А ждать я – ты знаешь – научен.  
Я рядом с тобой подожду…

…Тот день оказался «везучим»:  
Еще раз – хоть имя в бреду.

А большее… Больно? Не надо, -  
И воздух губами ловил,  
И плавился воздух от пламени взгляда  
Невиданной прежде любви.

19-20.05.03

*

_"Блажен, кто истины не скрывает,_  
_Особенно если прошла - навылет. "_  
_Гэллаан_

Душа моя тело пронзила навылет:  
"Мы были едины - ты помнишь ли? - были!

Творили, твореньями горы венчали...  
(Когда-то. До срока. При свете. Вначале.)

Разбег - до обрыва, походы - до края,  
Казалось - припомнишь их и умирая,

Труды - до шального всевластия жажды..."  
Не помню. Но я уже умер однажды.

Да, вновь существую - неявно, безвольно...  
А может быть - помню. Не знаю. Мне больно.

Но с болью сплетаются тишь и усталость...  
Я помню - скалу. Там-то все и осталось.

*

1

В эту темную льдистую воду мы вступаем - отныне и врозь.  
Если скажут "Он выбрал свободу" - ты не слушай, и думать забрось! -  
И о скудости "мертвого рая" - хватит, думай своей головой!  
...Там, где ныне - не я выбираю даже - буду ли завтра живой.  
И никто - только хроа, быть может, только солнце, песок и вода...  
А тебя это пусть не тревожит - ни за что и уже никогда:  
Те, кто верит *иному исходу*, - им быть может, остаться дано...  
Зачерпни эту темную воду за меня - как на тризне вино.

2

Я входил в замерзавшую воду, холодея, но вряд ли скорбя.  
А теперь я меняю свободу - да и прочую жизнь - не тебя.  
И себя на тебя поменяю, и в пространство иное шагну;  
Есть ли осень там - я и не знаю, я теперь поджидаю весну.  
В той, прошедшей, был смех и печали, свет и скорбь, и отчаянный бой...  
Я хочу, чтобы мы повстречали ту, что близится ныне, с тобой.  
Для чего? - смыслне важен в вопросе; без него? - я увижу лишь тьму.  
...Только мне ли достанется осень, что придется встречать одному?

3

Замерзать на ветру.  
И оттаивать - с легкого вздоха.  
Погрузжаться во мглу  
Цвета ночи, костров и знамен.  
Я пока не умру  
(Это, может быть, даже неплохо),  
Потому что есть ты.  
Просто ты: мы живем без имен.

Привыкать к "наяву" -  
Эта тяжесть и ясность земная!  
Не бояться не-здесь  
Тьмы - с тобой - и любой высоты...  
Я должно быть, живу.  
Это странно, и как - я не знаю.  
Но мы выясним. Мы -  
Ты и я. Потому что есть ты.

(03.02.08 ночь в осн.)

_"Придет весна, и мертвого разбудит..."  
Гэллаан_

Придет весна – хоть мертвого разбудит  
Водою талой, бледно голубой...  
Что ж, я готов и в это верить, буде  
Иных путей увидеться с тобой

Не отыщу. Больней любого боя  
Тебя, вдогон всей азбуке утрат,  
Не удержать. И я живу тобою,  
Твоим дыханьем став и кровью, брат.

Безумной верой, что невыразима  
(Мне дела нет, что «после Суд воздаст»),  
Я за двоих переживаю зиму,  
Храню тебя, как хрусткий, твердый наст

Скрывает землю до поры капели,  
До жгучей сини облачных прорех...  
Я за двоих произнесу: «Успели», -  
Когда пойму: был не напрасен грех

Той дерзости, того самоуправства,  
Что возвратит тебя же самого –  
Тебе и жизни... Мне оставь лишь «Здравствуй»,  
Ответный взгляд да жгучее родство.

Я пронесу по раскаленной нити  
Тебя – к тем первым каплям дождевым,  
К той новой яви, что сверкнет в зените...  
Придет весна – и ты придешь к живым.


	3. Митрим-2. Мрак и свет.

(После.)

_...and their love was renewed...  
GA_

Прядь – сухими, ломкими нитями,  
Изморозью тонкой – белизна...  
\- Как ты, милый, что ты?  
\- Давит, тянет...  
\- Что мне сделать?  
\- Если бы я знал...

А лицо – бледней рубахи нижней  
(Снятой, той – и, как она, в крови).  
\- Что ты, милый, что ты, самый ближний?  
Не молчи. Ты слышишь?  
\- Да. Зови,

Будет легче...  
Обхватить за плечи –  
И не дать сорваться в пустоту.  
Если говорят, что время лечит,  
Отчего оно бессильно – тут?

Лишь упасть позволит – ниже, ниже,  
Множа – будто мал! – реестр утрат...  
\- Милый...  
\- Где ты? Я тебя не вижу.  
\- Подожди, я рядом...  
\- Где ты, брат?

...Ничего уже и не осталось,  
Ни надежд, ни силы – ничего.  
Только тьма и тяжкая усталость.  
...Только ты не можешь без него.

\- Спишь?  
\- Не важно. Что тебя тревожит?  
(Вашу боль читал – по голосам.)  
Он-то знал, что без тебя не может,  
Да не знал, насколько нужен – сам.

Нужен – в той последней, крайней мере,  
Всю годину злых и темных дней...  
Он тебе и позже не поверит,  
Если скажешь: «Ты меня сильней», -

Не поймет родства с той главной силой,  
Что миры творит из пустоты...  
\- Отдохни, устал ведь.  
\- Что ты, милый!  
У меня одно спасенье – ты.

24 октября 2002 г., с самого утра, пробило Мышь на эту сентиментальность

* * *  
_(Это уже не глосса. Это явное подражание Ханне…)_

\- До чего же тяжело  
На руках твоих – тряпьем!  
Но ответил – отлегло:  
\- Ты – со мной, и мы – вдвоем.

И совсем не отрицал  
Эту злую малость сил –  
Только прядь отвел с лица  
Да неслышно попросил:

«Если можешь – не жалей…»  
А в ответ уж – ничего.  
Только помню, что теплей  
Было в пламени его.

02.11.2003, ночь-утро (записано утро в маршрутке)

Мысли невслух

_Даже если меня тут нет – ты в моем Нигде.  
Любелия_

В личном Нигде, которое хуже, чем ничего,  
Как за тяжелыми шторами отчаянья моего,  
Как за глухими ставнями (ввек не зажгут огня!),  
Прошу тебя: не оставь меня, не оставляй меня!

Я бы ответил голосом – голоса больше нет.  
Серым на черном полосы, меркнущий полусвет...  
Можешь ли – оживи меня, вырви из этого сна!  
...Жгучие капли имени – память, капель, весна.

Слышишь: молю не жалости к жертве лихой судьбы –  
Помощи! В самой малости – вновь научиться быть.  
Вспомню – сумею, вымучив (в липкой крови бинты),  
Встану и плакать выучусь – чтоб разучился ты.

16.02.02

«От лица огня»  
(еще одна глосса на Любелию)

1.

На проверку, на обрыв –  
На излом - колени, плечи,  
"Ну-ка, мы посмотрим - вечен?" –  
На холодный склон горы.  
После.... помнить не хочу.  
Это было, было это...  
\- Свет мой...  
\- Погаси свечу.  
Я теперь не вижу света.  
Только - жаром от огня  
Да потрескиваньем воска...  
Погаси - свечу - меня.  
(Шепотом до отголоска).  
Спотыкается ответ,  
Но - отчаянно, не гордо  
"Свет мой..." - вновь. И льется свет  
Ощупью, теплом - по горлу.  
Сок, отжатый из огня  
И мольба твоя немая...  
Это ты держал меня,  
Не гася - нагар снимая.

2.

Ты - жизнь моя.  
...И алый уголь в ране  
Ворочается, предъявляя грани.  
Не видя, ясно чувствую его,  
Да так, что хоть рисуй (покуда нечем), -  
Но ты мне руки положил на плечи  
Не чувствовать даруя ничего.  
Он злей тебя, а ты сильней его.  
Ты вечен. ...Обещай, что он не вечен.

2.06.2004

***

И вот – не беспокоясь  
О даре слепоты:  
Я не увижу морось –  
Ее увидишь ты.

Запомнишь и расскажешь –  
О тучах на ветру.  
И мир пребудет нашим,  
И миром – не умру.

И не моя забота,  
И не моя печаль:  
Я не увижу, кто там  
В ворота постучал.

Но – пустота немая,  
Спрессованная в тьму, -  
«Твой брат». Не понимаю.  
По имени – пойму.

И пустота немая,  
И – тенью пустоты:  
«Твой брат» - не понимаю,  
Ведь брат мне – только ты.

А он – моя ль забота:  
Стучал, спросил, поник…  
Но будет от чего-то  
Печаль на целый миг.

Ведь перед ним я даже  
Немного виноват -  
Ему никто не скажет:  
«Я жив тобою, брат».

21.04.2004, навеяно чтением Агнии Барто

***

Обратный путь - в снегах полей,  
Навстречу льду и февралю.  
\- Счастливо, братец, не болей.  
\- Я не болею, я – болю.

Так сталь разламывает сталь…  
\- Еще все сбудется, держись!  
…Так я – ненужная деталь,  
И жизнь мою сминает Жизнь.

И существую – как во сне,  
Как в паутине и тени,  
А снег заваливает снег,  
Дни обесценивают дни.

Судьба расписана стократ,  
И кто ей скажет поперёк?  
Лишь он, единственный мой брат,  
Что и для вас меня сберёг.

19.04.04, утро

К миру

_"Не спеши, говорю я, смеюсь - не спеши  
Незнакомцам в потемках рукой не маши  
Испытание истины произнесеньем -  
Фехтование левой рукой для правши.  
Испытание строк незнакомым наречьем -  
Разговоры и споры с судьбою в тиши  
В третий раз - испытание лжи обличеньем -  
Как голодная смерть в лабиринте души"._

_Гимли_

1  
Не спеши осуждать, и со счета списать не спеши.  
Я смотрел в этот мир с безнадежной улыбкой правши.  
Я себя испытал и нашел, что пригоден к любому,  
Но в кружении дел - что достойно горенья души?  
*  
Мир расщедрился бездной, и все же казался мне мал.  
Стали равно любезны искусство меча и ума.  
Я собой рисковал, ибо знать не желал себе цену,  
И последним из выпадов все, что сумел, поломал.  
*  
И рассыпался мир чресполосицей новых светил,  
Озаряя - годами - тот миг, коим я заплатил.  
Я себя принимал, как лекарство - по ложке и морщась.  
А тебя - не ценил и не знал. ...Отчего ты простил?

2  
Сколько слез бытия не имели доныне названья,  
Сколько слов, бытия не имея, летели в траву!...  
Золотая мечта: доживу до времен фехтованья,  
Непослушные пальцы сведу у клинка... Доживу.  
*  
Сколько разных путей в узел сходятся под небесами!  
Сколько разных затей... Есть ли там хоть одна - на левшу?  
Я еще доживу до бессмыслицы чистописанья,  
Зазмеюсь по листу, через край доплесну.... Напишу.  
*  
А пока - чистый лист да покой за дверями-замками.  
А пока - мельтешенье в глазах от простого кивка,  
Да такое в душе, словно это копилось веками,  
И полмира сгорит, если пустишь вовне... Но пока -  
*  
Испытание губ незнакомым, певучим наречьем;  
Я сбиваюсь, не лгу, со слогами сражаюсь в тиши,  
Слепо шурюсь на мир, искаженный моим же увечьем...  
Я привыкну. Приду. Хоть полвека, прошу, не спеши.

***

Я умею сидеть на полу и стоять на полу,  
И стоять у стены, и рукой проводить по стеклу,  
Отходить от стены (это трудно) - туда, где кровать,  
И окно открывать, и глаза поутру открывать.  
Но и это не все - я умею садиться на стул,  
Не бледнеть на свету, и чуть что не лететь в пустоту,  
На тревожное "Ты меня слышишь?" - кивать головой...  
Я сегодня живой, я теперь и надолго - живой.  
Это так хорошо... Это более, чем хорошо.  
Представляешь: захочешь пойти - и ты встал и пошел.  
Впрочем, ты представляешь, конечно... Прости дурака.  
Я живой - у тебя и тобой. А иначе - никак.

22:44 03.10.04

***

Есть манящая тьма среди вьюги поющей -  
Настоящая бездна, без всякого дна…  
Ты бы мог убояться весны настающей,  
Если б знал, что за стенами бродит весна.

Но ни той, что пришла - и ни той, что кончалась,  
Ни закат черно-желтый, ни воздух сырой…  
Только что-то в виски неумолчно стучалось  
И туманился дум неуверенный строй.

Только имя - одно, да немногие лица  
Вновь дарил тебе свет, да дорогу ко сну.  
Только прятал лицо, словно силясь молиться,  
Тот, кто жил для тебя уже третью весну.

И сутулился вновь перед силой, таящей  
От тебя самого - твои силы и сны,  
Не давая коснуться весны настоящей…  
…Вы не знали покуда - четвертой весны/

*

1 <Из темноты>

Безлунная ночь. Бесконечная тишь.  
Бессилье, разбитое в дрожь.  
Тоска отрицаний: не бредишь, не спишь,  
Ни слова, ни чуда не ждешь.

Ни слова, ни звука… И сам – промолчи.  
(Тень боли на левом плече).  
Едва повернешься - на звук от свечи.  
Почти улыбнешься: зачем?

Что в мире осталось еще твоего,  
Когда не ночей маята?  
Ты – память другого, ты – жалость его,  
Тоска его… Разве не так?

Прошедшее не перепишешь. Изволь,  
Прими – или враз откажись.  
Что медлить? Подобие боли – не боль,  
Подобие жизни – не жизнь.

…Но соединяет твое естество  
(Все мнится: рассыплется – тронь)  
Любовь, приходящая из ничего,  
Любовь – словно жидкий огонь,

Оживляющий угли…

16.11.2002

2 (Через год)

Зачем грустить о том, что я сгорел?  
Зачем теперь печалиться, что – был,  
Ушел – и не шальной добычей стрел,  
Но чистой волей собственной судьбы.

Я именем себя не нареку  
Из прежних ныне – канули ко дну.  
…И день переливается в строку –  
Всего одну, теперь – всего одну.

Промозглая туманистая хмарь  
(Не видя, знаю и – не выходя).  
Над озером свивается январь  
Предчувствием капели и дождя.

Снег обнажает палую листву.  
Мир до корней уж, кажется, промок.  
Я знаю, что доныне – не живу.  
Но ясно понимаю, как бы – мог.

Я столь же жив, сколь зимний этот дождь,  
Как серый свет бледнеющего дня…  
Но если только в комнату войдешь,  
Я вспыхну – хоть бы отблеском огня.

Не догореть – согреться и уснуть.  
(Остаток воли – и остаток дня).  
А ты пророчишь на двоих весну,  
Которой не поверишь без меня.

И вдруг пойму – смолчу – не предреку –  
Глотком: «По одному – не устоим.  
Никто из нас».  
…И день пролит в строку,  
Наполненную именем твоим.

17 ноября 2002 г.

*

Не только окна стекло –  
Усталости пелена.  
Там зелено и тепло,  
И ты говоришь: «Весна».

Небес синева, вода,  
Такая пора в году…  
А я – о том дне, когда  
Нам вместе скользить по льду,

По палой листвы ковру  
Пройти, обходя стволы  
(Я верю, что не совру),  
По сини рассветной мглы,

По лужам – ну что ж, вода! –  
По травам – смотри, трава…  
Весна – это дни, когда  
Душа твоя, брат, жива,

Когда мы откроем дверь  
И выйдем – хоть на порог…  
\- Придет ли она?  
\- Поверь,  
Ей просто еще не срок.

Поверь…  
Ты кивнешь едва,  
Всплывая из полусна.  
И мимо, во всем права –  
Еще не твоя весна.

Она – как разбег стиха,  
Кораблик в горсти ручья,  
И только лишь тем плоха,  
Что все еще – не твоя.

15.11.03, ночь, на «Зеленый камень» Роньи

«А куда я тебя понесу?»

_А куда я тебя понесу, я придумаю позже. (*)  
Но представь себе только…пространство вскрывая собой,  
От реки до реки понесу тебя. От перекрестка  
До малейшего повода быть…  
Лас (ДО «Сакура»)_

_((*) (с) исходного эпиграфа – Е. Евтушенко)_

Хочешь куда-нибудь? День разродился дождем.  
Без "до свидания" прямо от дома пойдем  
К берегу, бережно камни в пути обходя...  
Земли есть - веришь ли? - созданные для дождя.  
Радужной моросью - путь от реки до реки.  
Дело не в скорости - все они недалеки,  
Прячутся, робкие, в травах, от капель рябят...  
Земли негромкие, созданные для тебя.  
...Нет, не бесстрастные - шепотом добрым полны.  
Легкое странствие - путь запоздалой весны,  
К стенам домашним вернемся в десятом часу...

Нет? Ну не страшно. Давай я тебя отнесу  
Вновь до кровати (усталость томит и слепит;  
Планов же - хватит. Потом.), пожелаешь - не спи,  
И не темно еще - хочешь, в окно посмотри...  
...Что это - ноющей, тонкой иглою внутри?  
"Радости" мороси. Кончатся вместе с дождем.  
Хоть и не вскорости - веришь ли? - мы ведь пройдем  
Там, где намечено, где пожелали - свернем....

...Нечего, нечего... Нечего - плакать при нем.  
Листьями влажными - выйди, лицо заслони.  
Будет неважно им - ты плачешь или они.  
Будут - и только им - с каждым приходом весны  
Вовсе не долгими - дни, пока станут верны  
Все твои дальние кроки на карте судьбы,  
Все оправдания жизни как повода быть.

18.06.03, ночь-утро

_"Шаг за шагом - деревянный дом". _   
_реклама_

Скрип да скрип - половицы  
Деревянного дома...  
Да, не взгляды, не лица-  
Все легко и знакомо,  
И на взглЯд, и на ощупь,  
И рукой,и спиною,  
Пусть и тверже - но проще.  
И такое земное...

Скрип да скрип - по вселенной,  
Не тобой заселенной,  
Бродит ветер весенний,  
Золотой и зеленый,  
То к вершинам-сединам,  
То - вдоль водного блеска...  
С этим миром единым  
Лишь одна занавеска

То ли соединяет,   
То ли все ж - разделяет....  
Ничего не меняет  
То, что ветер гуляет  
(Встал не с нужной ноги я -  
Вот, должно быть, и ною,   
Все о том, что другие  
Называют весною), -

То уносится выше,  
То спускается к дому...  
\- ...Потому что ты выжил.  
Да и как- по-иному?...

Переждать, не ответить  
(Так больнее, но проще).  
...Этот пол, словно ветер,  
Будет теплым на ощупь.

3:31 20.04.2006

Баллада-сон

_«Падает по железу  
с неба напополам  
снежное сожаление  
по лесу и по нам.»_

_«Снег в октябре»  
(из репертуара ансамбля «Уленшпигель»)_

…Просто такая милость -  
С неба неяркий свет,  
Мне же опять приснилось:  
Вас здесь в помине нет.

Падает – ветром с неба,  
Вне разрешенных трасс –  
Весть, будто здесь и не было,  
Не было вовсе вас.

…Тени меж дальних улиц,  
Свет разгоняет мрак –  
До одного вернулись  
Все, и осталось – так.

Заполоняет вереск,  
Вымоченный в росе  
Тихий наш южный берег –  
Впрочем, не наш совсем.

Север – ветвей сплетенье,  
Холод – вблизи огня…  
Это мой день рождения  
Правится без меня.

И над седьмым аккордом  
Вспомнит весь путь утрат  
Брат мой, красив и скорбен,  
Все претерпевший брат…

Тень же мою – мглой леса,  
Вровень его стволам  
Делит судьбы железо  
Ровно напополам:

Нет, не подобьем приза  
(Всем – на путях своих),  
Просто положен призрак  
Каждому из двоих.

…Нет рассуждений строгих,  
Только бессонный бред:  
Мир, где хотя б немногих –  
Самых счастливых –  
Нет…  
*  
Шорох шагов – ответом:  
\- Знаю. Но не хочу.

…Залитый теплым светом  
Мир: ты несешь свечу…

12-13.09.2006, осень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. В этих стихах не раз всплывает глюк про временную слепоту в условиях очень ограниченных сил хроа. Это такой личный глюк Мышей на тему.


	4. Всё, что после

**3\. ....и вся прочая Эпоха.**

_Совсем немного мирных времен...  
(на самом деле, про мирные времена есть кое-что еще, но уже не про двоих сразу)_

К истории проектирования Химринга 

_"Я тебя рисовал.."  
Феалиндэ_

Я как птицу его рисовал, как звезду -  
Получалось, увы, кривовато.  
Только дни уходили по тонкому льду,  
Только лед получался - из ваты. 

Брат чертил, я сидел у стены (хорошо!)  
И разглядывал искры в камине.  
Только лед - по которому я-то не шел! -  
Проступал меж отчетливых линий. 

Вечерело. Остаток свечи оплывал,  
Длились запахи перьев и клея...  
Я до маятной боли в руке рисовал  
Этот замок, где будет - *теплее*. 

12.09.2006 

Видишь облако – белым войлоком  
До горы метёт подолами,  
Подбирается, простирается,  
Хлынет… Но не зальет вода  
Эту жизнь мою – рыжее пламя,  
Даже смерть мою – алое пламя;  
А любовь моя - белое пламя,  
Только видно его не всегда. 

13.04.04 23:55 

***  
А небо синее,  
И горы синие,  
Туман запутался в отрогах, как во сне.  
А я люблю в тебе  
И все бессилие,  
И все безмолвие, подаренное мне. 

На воды ближние,  
На горы дальние,  
Смотри, душа моя, - блик в полутьме...  
А я корю себя  
За все страдания,  
К которым вовсе отношенья не имел. 

* 

А я заслонюсь от тебя – рекой,  
Поставлю меж нами леса и травы…  
\- Простишь ли, что я у тебя такой?  
Ты прав предо мною, всегда неправым. 

Прости – и печаль свою успокой.  
Какая премудрая вещь – Завеса…  
И был бы, не медля, я – за рекой,  
Да нет у меня ни реки, ни леса. 

...Закрыться – неловко, забыв, - рукой,  
И – взглядом выплескиваясь невольно:  
\- Прости...  
...Но ты был – ты и есть такой,  
Что было мгновенье спустя – не больно. 

(Feb. 16th, 2004 ) 

(Фингон. Нетрезвый монолог) 

...А я возмущался - подумать, какая напасть:  
Для Вражьих врагов не проделать парадной калитки!  
Ведь ты же не мог - улететь, раствориться, пропасть,  
Песком и туманом упасть, разделиться на нитки... 

_ Над серой горой поднимается черный дымок,  
Сегодня он мал - это тоже внушает тревогу.  
И *сам по себе* ты исчезнуть, конечно, не мог,  
Но здесь... Я сжимал кулаки и зверел понемногу. _

__

__

...Но двигался дальше. Все дальше - от жизни былой,  
Но - к жизни и смерти, потерям вослед обретенья...  
Не то, чтобы я наслаждаюсь туманом и мглой,  
Но чуть не люблю, если - солнце и резкие тени. 

Я выпью ведро - и тогда расскажу во хмелю,  
Как тень может *жить*, как у тени еще бьется сердце,  
Как тень - на руках...  
Я смолчу, потому что - люблю,  
И в этой любви я не требую единоверца. 

И ради того - огляжу наш ликующий зал.  
Вот так - без тебя - даже в радостный Праздник Цветенья!  
Я лучше б теперь про обратный полет рассказал,  
Но в прошлом - дыра, ничего - кроме перьев и тени. 

Да нити судьбы, что звенели едва на ветру,  
И тяжкая радость от повиновения чуду...  
Когда я умру, - (не пугайся), - *когда я умру*,  
Я стану *твоим ожиданьем*, а тенью - не буду. 

2:33 21.03.2007 

Фингон. Прощание 

_"Прощай, моя радость, мы встретимся в новом краю!"  
Сергей Гонцов _

__

__

Прощай, моя радость! Все думалось – предупредить,  
Присесть на дорогу, считая торжественно дО ста...  
Да вызрел незыблемый знак, что пора уходить:  
Когда все земное тебе открывается вдосталь. 

Листвой полужелтой, лучом на кирпичной стене,  
Чуть мутной водой (не всегда Искажение в грязи)  
Оставлю следы – все же лучше, чем тенью во сне,  
Привычной печалью кого-то венчающей в князи. 

Прости, моя радость! Надеялся – повременить,  
Надежду сплести, на тебя рукоделье примерить...  
Я слышал, порой меж мирами натянута нить.  
Я буду чуть ближе, а значит – попробуем верить. 

Прощай же! Я все-таки, кажется, не проиграл,  
Но отнял, и обнял, и выменял время на имя...  
Мой путь – над рекой. И хотя бы ей имя – Урал,  
Я смею весь мир называть именами твоими. 

19.09, Куреня, за (и под) церковью 

_...А вот они, мирные, и закончились...  
И отсутствие Фингона в живых как-то не мешает продолжать подборку..._

_*_

_"Гон на гоне, сырая дорога. И я все иду. Ты же слышишь - к тебе."  
Любелия_

Никого не вернуть. У горящей реки  
Задержись - и не будет "потом".  
Щит упал - не с руки, не поднять; не с руки –  
У того, кто был прежде щитом. 

На лице его свет. Коченея в бреду,  
Все тяну к нему руку - "согрей!"...  
...Я иду к тебе. Слякоть и грязь. Я иду.  
Только он доберется быстрей.  
2:05 19.10.03 

* * *  
_(Так и хочется приписать название – «После пламени», только вот к роману Альвдис и Тэссы сие не имеет НИКАКОГО отношения…)_

Макалаурэ, белый как мел.  
Брат, ты думаешь - я онемел,  
Ищешь пальцами рану на горле…  
Ты же знаешь могущество горя  
И бездушие слов «не сумел». 

Ты же знаешь – ты сам… Но прости,  
Ты – счастливей: его не спасти  
Никакой уже доблестью ратной…  
Без него здесь так холодно, брат мой, -  
Для чего же созвучья плести? 

Чей-то смех долетит от костров.  
Слово – «холодно», вверх – твоя бровь,  
Мне на плечи – вастацкая шуба…  
…Это имя пробьется, как кровь,  
Разломив пересохшие губы… 

Это время сочится, как кровь… 

07-08.10.2003 

*** 

По белому снегу,  
По черному, черному свету,  
Излётом разбега,  
Еще уцелевшим от лета,  
Не злясь, не печалясь,  
Плод ветром качаясь, как знамя,  
К тебе возвращаюсь  
Позёмкой, словами и снами. 

Не в ярости мщенья,  
Но днями глухого затишья -  
Молить о прощеньи,  
Хотя и не знаю, - простишь ли?  
Не вышло обратно -  
Хоть призраком, промельком в шуме:  
Прости меня, брат мой,  
Прости, что я все-таки умер. 

04.12.2004, по дороге домой  
(после пения роньиного "Я знаю, что это не голос твой...") 

_"Возьми меня с собой от долгих холодов..."  
Ханна_

Возьми меня с собой на этот белый свет -  
Я так в него устал смотреться из окна! -  
КОторый как бы есть - которого и нет,  
Покуда есть Она - повсюду есть она. 

Покуда за один сверкающий кристалл  
На город выступать положено войной, -  
Я так собой устал - и попросту устал  
Творить свою вину и жить своей виной. 

..Но снова мир себя творит из ничего,  
И вновь течет душой - ликуя и скорбя...  
И я вступаю в мир из взгляда твоего,  
Который все же есть, хотя и нет тебя... 

2:56 22.10.2005 

* 

Судьба немирная, дорога торная,  
И кровью смочена тугая нить...  
Всё завтра сбудется, и будет - Дориат:  
С другого берега - не изменить. 

...Идет, шатается, по снегу свежему,  
Почти не ведая, в каком году...  
И хоть кричи ему, хоть слово нежное...  
Да, не услышится. Что ж, подожду. 

Судьба - и недругу не пожелается...  
Врагу - вот разве что... Но здесь-то - друг!  
...Каким же пламенем там воздух плавится,  
Следы протаяли и снег вокруг? 

Следами черными - вот так, по белому...  
(Здесь - мало света мне, там - много тьмы...)  
За то, что сделано - и будет сделано -  
Ответим честно мы. Ты слышишь? - "Мы"! 

Как знать мне - к свету ли, сумеем, выйдем мы?  
К огню, в котором лишь пылает месть?  
...А прежде белое - теперь невидимо,  
Но снова - жаркое, и точно - есть. 

4:42 21.12.2008 

(Колыбельная в туман) 

Спи, забывай меня,  
Брат, доживающий замертво,  
Мгла предрассветная  
Смыла места, времена...  
Злое и ясное -  
Выцвело, выстыло, замерло.  
Не вспоминай меня,  
Выплыв в тумане из сна. 

Спи, пребывающий  
Там, где единым отчаяньем  
Дни перепаханы,  
Пальцы руки сведены...  
Где и когда еще  
Вновь, притворяясь звучанием  
Неисчезающим,  
Я не войду в твои сны? - 

Видишь их? - Лестница  
Белого-белого мрамора,  
Вновь - настоящее  
Море - взмывает, скорбя...  
Спи, досыпай еще.  
Я буду ждать тебя зА морем.  
Или - летящую.  
Только уж лучше - тебя. 

1:48 22.07.2005 

Гавани. Хроники виновных. 

_(Из этого небольшого цикла приведено то одно стихотворение, которое относится лично к Маэдросу.)_

1\. 

Одной Змее 

Вереница знакомых словес и фраз  
Повторяется тягостно, как в бреду.  
Обозвали убийцей в сто пятый раз.  
...Я пожалуй, заново не пойду, 

Если снова доложат: к тебе пришли  
Поглядеться в глаза и глаголом жечь.  
...Рассказать бы им, горестным, как с земли  
Не поднять (ни сил - дотянуться) меч, 

Как я корчусь от холода в темноте -  
Может, все-таки город предать огню?  
А за ним незамеченной ходит тень,  
Повторяя: "Я тебя не виню". 

*  
_..А далее все уже *совсем* после..._  
*

Песня о о трех рыжих 

Снова на день ближе  
К бедам предреченным  
Трусы и герои...  
Одному из рыжих –  
Имя «обреченный»,  
Только их ведь – трое. 

С думами благими –  
Сшить концы с концами  
У грядущей были –  
Разделили имя  
Между близнецами –  
Старшего забыли... 

*

Над сынами всеми,  
Право или скверно, -  
Гнет отцовой сети.  
Огненное племя  
Он расчислил верно:  
Ты уходишь третьим. 

Кто ж тогда мне снится –  
Врозь душа и тело,  
На скале, недвижим?  
Рыжие ресницы,  
Красное на белом,  
Белое на рыжем... 

*

Но ворвется в двери  
Непроглядной ночи  
Золотом и черным  
Тот, кто не поверит  
(Просто – не захочет)  
Слову «обреченный». 

И пройдет – металлом,  
Мороком, метелью,  
Босиком по нервам...  
Время не настало,  
Просыпайся, Нельо, -  
Ты не сгинешь первым. 

*

Но себя до вздоха  
Ты раздашь – то бою,  
То отца наследью.  
А в конце – эпоху  
Закрывать собою,  
И огнем и медью. 

Мне же – ждать упрямо  
День, что вместе встретим  
В крае вечно-летнем... 

\- Это долго, мама, -  
Уходящий третьим,  
Я вернусь последним. 

_ _18.09, г. Уральск, вокзал, переговорный (Мышь желает в Саратов!)_ _

Mandostonna  
(="В Мандос") 

_ _...Как из громкоговорителя:  
"Где ты? Где ты? Где ты был?..."  
Не изгнали, не обидели,  
Просто охладили пыл. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Душу вынули из пламени  
(Что - не вытопишь в огне?),  
Лишь одну, без войск у знамени  
(Да и знамени-то нет). 

Ей не слышно - поднимается  
Спор разбуженной рекой:  
Вот душа - горит и мается.  
Вот - даримый ей покой. 

Ей ли отдыха не хочется?  
Ей - раздор в себе самой?  
Чем же это все закончится?  
Тьмою ли?  
\- Должно быть, Тьмой. 

...Равно сытый страхом, смехом их,  
Скорбным вздохом: "Что ж, во Тьму...", -  
Ты пройдешь меж неумехами:  
"Отойдите, я возьму". 

Ничего, что выдох замер твой,  
Гулко ухнуло в висках, -  
Но душе, упавшей замертво,  
Было мягко на руках. 

Все забыла - боль нетленную  
И раздавленную честь... 

...Громкой связью - сквозь Вселенную:  
"Где ты? Где ты? Где ты есть?..." 

29.01.03; ночь-день, снег 

* 

_Укатилось яблочко далеко от яблоньки…_

Это яблоко катилось,  
Не катилось, а светилось,  
По полям и через реки,  
Мимо гибели навеки,  
Мимо памяти - такая  
Что калечит, не утешит, -  
Только время утекает,  
Только ветер веет-брешет. 

Далеко от яблоньки –  
Ты не бойся, маленький… 

Ну а яблоко катилось  
Долго-долго, прямо-прямо,  
И однажды очутилось  
В доме у владыки Намо.  
Он его в корзину сложит  
И свечу вблизи засветит,  
А вернуть уже не сможет,  
И попросишь – не ответит.  
Так не зря ли – все катилось,  
Погонял упрямый ветер,  
А звезда моя светилась –  
Как одна на целом свете?..< 

Ты не бойся, маленький,  
Ты не бойся – слышишь? 

И ни яблока, ни сада,  
Ветер воет, время плачет,  
А звезда, моя отрада,  
Все горит – никак иначе.  
А за ней стоит упрямо  
И глядит светло и строго  
Тот, кто у владыки Намо  
Разузнал ко мне дорогу. 

Он с собой меня уносит –  
Позволения не спросит… 

_Укатилось яблочко  
Далеко от яблоньки,  
Ты не бойся, маленький –  
Яблоку не больно…_

(21 августа 2005 г., ночь, Могутово, Гавани, автор последнего четверостишия - Фред) 

*

\- Не прошу снисхожденья,  
Но скажи мне на милость:  
_Мне приснилось паденье?_  
\- Ну конечно, приснилось.

Как веками - не спавший,  
Вместе с веком - минувший,  
Ты лежишь - не упавший,  
А всего лишь уснувший.

А носило - веками -   
За безумным заветом...  
\- "_Я был лед, я был камень_"  
\- Ты останешься - светом.

Так и будет - **на милость**;  
Не ответ, не награда...  
Просто сердце забилось,  
А иного не надо.

01.09.04, глосса на старое.

*** 

_"Он [Феанор] отдает зеленый камень Майдросу". (смерть Феанора)  
"Зеленый Камень Феанора отдан Майдросом Фингону". (Спасение Маэдроса)  
  
Добавления к Подней Квенте Сильмариллион._

\- А где же наш Зеленый Камень?  
Я был бы рад увидеть свет,  
Непосягаемый веками,  
Незамечаемый в листве.  
Но если облетают клены,  
Дубам метели шепчут сны,  
Лишь он останется зеленым  
До наступающей весны. 

__

__

\- Закон земного иссяканья  
Его минует, хоть не лжив.  
Я Финдекано отдал камень,  
Когда был сам не слишком жив.  
Пойми без гнева и глумленья,  
Пусть не порадует ответ:  
В его лице и появленьи  
Во всякой мгле я видел свет.  
И свет сиял, не гас - веками...  
Но как, с отчаяньем борясь,  
Посметь спросить: с тобой ли камень  
На поле боя втоптан в грязь? 

... 

Молчали. Время убегало,  
Помалу близился итог...  
Лишь некто именем Гил-Галад  
На их вопрос ответить мог.  
Но он все думал - не о славе,  
О пламени над головой,  
И промолчал, кому оставил  
Тот светоч, ясный и живой. 

...Там на земле - печаль влюбленным,  
От крови реки солоны...  
А он останется зеленым  
До наступающей весны.  
И суть неконченной беседы  
Встает над миром все ясней:  
Не только горести и беды  
Случаются из-за камней. 

13.11.2005 

_И напоследок..._

Посвящается пишущим слэш о небезызвестных двух друзьях... а впрочем, пожалуй, и не только о них 

С вашими английским и французским  
(Только Квенья - ни в одном глазу),  
Взглядом на детали странно узким,  
Но всегда готовым на слезу, 

В судорожном предвкушенье мая,  
В переезде, глюке и в дыму,  
Господа! - я вас не понимаю,  
И уже, должно быть, не пойму. 

Проявляю косность или лень я,  
Но позвольте полагать и впредь,  
Что любовь не есть совокупленье,  
Это дар: сгорая - не сгореть. 

2004-04-07 


End file.
